pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
AG151: May's Egg-Cellent Adventure
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |machars =Ash, May, Brock, Max |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Nicolette, Christopher, Jeannie |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Mime Jr., May's Munchlax, Vulpix (newborn), Nicolette's Vileplume, Christopher's Voltorb, Jeannie's Voltorb |major =Ash's Pikachu learns Volt Tackle. May receives an egg. May's Munchlax knows Focus Punch. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |guest =Nicolette |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |local =Pokémon Egg Shop |songs2 =Battle Frontier (song) }} is the 5th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Episode Plot The gang is walking to the Battle Dome while Ash sees his newest Symbol. May sees a farm and runs towards it, remarking its prettiness. However, she gets zapped by two Voltorb. A girl comes, telling them they are trespassing. However, the girl recognizes May as the winner of the Saffron City Contest. It is revealed that the girl's parents address her as Nicolette. They all come inside, so Ash and May tell why are they traveling. The parents introduce themselves - Christopher and Jeanie. They tell them Nicolette also wants to be a Coordinator, but she wants to stay at home as well. Christopher tells them they are in the Pokémon Egg Farm - a place where eggs are raised. May and Max are eager to see the eggs. Later, Max grooms Munchlax, preparing it for future Contests. Nicolette thinks they need to have a test battle, so challenges Max, but he tells her Munchlax is May's. May comes and tells Nicolette she needs to train for next Contest, so Nicolette tells her they need to battle. She decides that May needs to use Munchlax, so she sends Vileplume. May is not prepared, so Munchlax gets confused from Petal Dance. Munchlax waves its fingers, using Metronome, which turns to Splash. Vileplume uses Stun Spore, affecting Munchlax, following with Bullet Seed. Nicolette taunts May, angering her, so May thinks Munchlax needs focus. Munchlax charges, hitting Vileplume with a Focus Punch. Munchlax then uses SolarBeam, launching it on Vileplume. Though Vileplume ducks, it gets affected on its head by the attack and is defeated. Nicolette calls back Vileplume, telling that to call it a day, remarking May's power. May remarks Munchlax's strength and May and she are called to the farm to see the eggs. They see hundreds of eggs, so May wants to have a one egg to raise. Christopher wants May to tell her stories to Nicolette, to which she accepts. Christopher also tells one of the eggs may hatch soon enough, so they are offered to see which one it is. Team Rocket sees the farm and plan to steal the eggs. However, Meowth tells that the Voltorb stand guard and they can be discovered, so James tells he has a plan. Later, the gang attends the dinner. Nicolette is offered to hear May's stories, but she goes away to see the eggs. May thinks she does not like her, but Christopher and Jeanie tell her Nicolette is stubborn. Suddenly, they hear the Voltorb and a giant explosion. They see a giant egg and a note - someone left the egg to come pick it later. They take the egg and Jessie and James (without Meowth) see their plan worked... for now. The gang sees the egg developing to be hatched and are left to keep order. May sees Nicolette inside and lends some help. Nicolette tells her she needs to rub the egg softly. May remarks her skills and concludes Nicolette wants to travel to become a Coordinator. She confirms, but fears she will not be good enough as May is. May tells her she did not like Pokémon, but later everything went better and better and soon became a Coordinator. Nicolette is not convinced she can make it. Team Rocket is in their balloon and Meowth, inside the egg, begins the operation. The giant egg collects the other eggs and goes away. Meowth spots the one developing, so breaks the window and gets that one. The gang hears and soon comes to Christopher and Jeanie, hearing what happened. Meowth encounters the Voltorb and electrocute it, but are defeated as the egg attacked them. Team Rocket grabs the giant egg. Jeanie and Christopher do not know who they are, so Max tells them. Ash orders Pikachu to attack with Thunderbolt, however Nicolette cancels as the attack might destroy the eggs. Nicolette sends Vileplume, who uses Stun Spore, affecting Team Rocket, following with Petal Dance. The eggs fall, but in time for the gang to catch them. The egg, that is about to hatch, falls, so Munchlax is sent and it bounces off its tummy to Jeanie's arms. Meowth goes to grab the eggs, but Vileplume uses Bullet Seed to negate the attack. Munchlax and Vileplume use SolarBeam and launch, but the giant egg is intact. They run away, so Pikachu uses Quick Attack, but electricity comes out of Pikachu - it comes though the egg, smashing it and blasting Team Rocket off. Brock remarks the attack was Volt Tackle. Next day, they see the egg hatching - it is a cute Vulpix. With such skills, May tells Nicolette she is able to compete at the Contest. Before they go, May gets an egg from Nicolette. The gang goes away, with May carrying her newest egg. Trivia In the dub, Meowth broke the fourth wall by saying that "kids watch this show". Dub differences In the dub, Team Rocket nearly repeats their motto when it seemed the Pokémon egg farmers were apparently not listening to it, but stop, saying they aren't going there. Mistakes After Team Rocket has got hit by Vileplume's Petal Dance, their Meowth balloon can be seen having two paws instead of its usual one. Gallery Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes featuring a main character's Pokémon learning a new move Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a Pokémon Egg Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane